Mega Man Star Force 4: The Blackhole
by Blood-priced726
Summary: This story is about the last survivor of a civilization that was in space called the Black hole which sought immortality and created an artificial planet which was unsafe and had to be evacuated. But that operation failed. He was later taken in by AMians who sent him to Earth. Let's see how he lives on Earth.


Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction so please read and review. This story is about Éternos Làmpa, a boy from a civilization which sought immortality, Black hole. They were originally from Earth, but they left into space and created an artificial planet. His family was sent on a trip because the planet was too dangerous and some people had to survive. But the destruction of a planet with Andromeda destroyed the vessel, and Éternos' great-grandfather gave him a device which would help him to survive even if the ship exploded. He was taken in by an exiled a family from that planet which matched his family's frequency but was later taken back in afterwards, so read and enjoy!

 **The Black hole**

In a room full of EM waves lay a dark-skinned boy with strange hemisphere shaped devices on his ears. He had ebony black hair which spiked to his right, dark irises which would remind you of a Black hole, a white suit with a crest that looks like an odd dagger stabbing an infinity sign with ripples coming off of it in black on the chest and shoulder-pads with black triangles under them. The suit's lower part reached his knees. The suit revealed that he was slightly muscular and it also featured golden rings on his wrists. Then, back to the story:

He opened his eyes and looked around his room, seeing the wave roads passing through the walls of his room. He mumbled with a slightly deep voice, his eyes showing boredom "How is it on Earth? It would be interesting to know, but thanks to lack of permission from Mom, I can't go now. Why?"

He jumped(or virtually levitated) off his bed and went to the door of his room and opened it. That was when he heard someone calling " Éternos, breakfast is ready! Come down or you'll miss it!". In response, he yelled at a volume that would have caused a headache to the average human being "Oh shit! I overslept! I'll be there in a minute!" as boosters and black wheels appeared on his white rubber-like boots. Their propulsion made him a blur as he zipped through the seemingly endless hallways to the kitchen as he kept his word precisely.

He reached the kitchen to meet two electromagnetic wave beings around a table. Éternos cheerfully greeted them "Good Morning, Mom and Phi!". Phi was a white shroud with black armor, his shape resembled that of a human too closely. His mother's real name was Trinity, and their only difference was that she had a feminine shape and purple armor, thus showing that she was female.

Trinity berated Éternos for his response to the routine 'call to breakfast' that she had to do n mornings where Éternos didn't expect anything to happen. This has been the easiest so far, there were times when the only thing that could wake him up was a full-powered ray-gunshot straight to his face. _Point blank_. Phi responded "I envy you, you are not born as an AMian, but you mastered the hardest part of AM's tradition in two years, controlling and harnessing waves. It cracks me up." Then Éternos grinned and responded " Maybe it's just talent and these.", pointing to the odd devices on his ears. "That's enough talking, now start eating." said Trinity, she continued going on and on about how food is important for even someone like Éternos (refer to pre-story introduction) but Éternos stopped listening after some seconds and went straight to his food. She stopped going on about food as if she forgot that she was talking and whispered about a surprise into Éternos ' ear.

Éternos' eyes showed a sign of lighting up and a pulse went through the room. It had come from Éternos , the devices on his ears allow him to express emotions without really trying to, and under the condition that he does not wish to hold them back. So that pulse expressed his excitement, making the other two know exactly how excited he was. He could also read minds, but only the strongest things in mind can be read. He wanted to read Trinity's mind, but thanks to some history with that ability, he had promised not to. And he was a complete man of his word. So Éternos did the simplest thing to attempt discovery, asking verbally. So he did "What is it?"he curiously asked, but didn't get an answer. The response was "Go to school now, do you wish to be late, my friend?" which was said like the speaker was cracking up.

So he packed his stuff and went to school. But thanks to his already marvelous curiosity, he kept spacing out to wonder what the surprise was almost every hour. He went to school to find people talking the hero of the Earth, destroyer of Meteor G and Andromeda and the re-sealer of Mu, Mega man. He didn't arrive at class to meet the usually hostile environment, but people(or EMbeings to say) were not showing hostility as usual, but were actually smiling at him and giving him envelopes. Sadly, he was not allowed to read minds at school either. So saying "What the heck is going on?" would be the first thing he would have done. But he wanted to laugh at some of them in his mind for a moment; this didn't happen every day. He asked Phi but even Phi, the extrovert among the two didn't know. Amazing. He decided to ask his wolf-shaped friend Canis, who said "To tell you means severe punishment by authority, sorry mon amigo." That was when the physics teacher arrived and class started. 'Well, fair enough.' was what Éternos thought. He loved physics.

At lunch, he spoke to Phi and Canis about new pranks he could pull while eating. He sent the plan to their minds and they said "Splendid" simultaneously. They decided to pull it at the closing of school. They then changed the topic to how Earth would be like.(A/N:Just so you know, AMians started the concept of school after the revived FMians told them about it upon their return home)

After school, and after pulling the prank which left about a hundred people panicking for nothing due to fake fire and illusions, Éternos was told o come at dark(I knoweth not how time passes there, the writer of Star Force never said it ) for a party, odd. He went home and came back. He didn't find anyone. Then he thought 'If there's a party, it would be in the gym.' And that's where he went. When he went, the place was dark, but he knew the number of people there and their individual names. Then the place lit up and with signs saying 'Congrats Éternos ' and lots of cheerful people there with lots of different kinds of food and drinks. 'Well, at least it still startled me.' thought Éternos. Upon his arrival, the mayor of the district went to the podium and said "Excuse me everyone, I am glad to tell you that there was a decision made to send someone to Earth to thank Mega man for saving us from the Black Hole Server. And one of our friends here was chosen to go to Earth and do that for us, and that was because he belonged there more than any of us. His name, Éternos Làmpa". This went on with clapping, speeches and stuff... (Snores). Oh, sorry the arrangement was that Phi was going on a three month journey with a spaceship as his new house and Phi as his Wizard to Earth and will also send numerous letters to Mega man for some people.

 **3 months later**

In bed lay a brown-haired and eyed boy with a white tee-shirt and hair that spiked towards the sky, defying gravity. He also had odd glasses and a terminal next to his bed. He was also wearing a blue pair of shorts with many large pockets. He was now sleeping happily because this day marks the anniversary of when his father arrived from space. Snoring could e heard from his terminal.

That was when a loud feminine voice was heard, "Geeeeeeeooooooo! Wake up!". But he mumbled in protest "Mom, today's Saturday, I can chose whether I go or not". "That's not the case here, come and get the door!".'Wow, her ears are sharp.' To avoid anymore of the yelling, he wore his jacket, put on his terminal and went downstairs, forgetting that on Saturdays he does not answer the door until nine a.m. in order to avoid Luna and not have his right of choice abused.

He found his mother in the kitchen. His father was still deep asleep in bed. 'Well, maybe it runs in the blood' thought Geo. He opened the door to see a dark-skinned boy in an odd white suit with black designs and golden rings on his wrists. "So you're Geo Stellar? Why is your composure different from when you're on the wave road? You look like you woke up on the right side of the left bed!" _And Éternos laughed_. "Very funny, Éternos that's the first thing to tell someone the first time you meet him. Splendid indeed." said Phi. "Who's doing the talking here? Huh?" Phi came out and they were about to fight and Omega-Xis, Geo's wizard said "What the fuck?". Phi, who recognized the voice said "Ain't that Mega?"

 **Chapter End**


End file.
